


ailouros

by aught (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cat!Hoshi, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, soonyoung is greasy, this is very self-indulgent in a way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aught
Summary: Meow





	ailouros

**Author's Note:**

> i loveth thy cat,,, hope thou rewards thee, a measly ambitious lizard, thou sacred friendship <333 
> 
> GOD i never thought i’d be posting this now, of all probable times... i’m not sure as to when i’ll be updating because i’ve got another wip i’m focusing on... this is also unbeta-d so it’ll probably have to wait until abby comes back and is fine and well!!! main title is permanent while chapter title is tentative,, please forgive me.. hope u all enjoy this mess...

The days have been getting chilly as of late; that doesn't stop Wonwoo from waiting for them, though.

Wonwoo likes cats— he adores them.

The soles of his boots crumble the gently laid snow on the ground, melting away with fervor. Wonwoo listens close, closer, and closest— small padding follows him, more likely to be a cat that happened to like him. He keeps walking towards his apartment building, unhalting only until the footsteps grow louder.

He stops in his steps, plastic bag crumbling along with the movement of his arms. "_Me-eow~_" A human voice calls out from behind him. Wonwoo freezes, shoulders stiff. "Stop being so stiff." Two soft and pudgy hands knead away the tension on his shoulders, he can't prevent himself from relaxing.

"I- Uh, who are you?" To him, his trembling voice seems louder than it actually is. The hands continue their pursuit in relaxing him while he's avoiding the urge to look back. 

"Whoever you want me to be." He—Wonwoo's assuming—purrs. 

"I- meow?" The hands shy away from their places on his shoulders. A cat appears from behind him, scratching its head with Wonwoo's jeans.

Wonwoo breathes out, he stands there, frozen, with a cat—person?—between his legs. Snow is piling onto his hair, sliding down his neck, and gathering in his coat’s hood. He shivers, hands shaking.

“Cat got your tongue, honey?” The voice between his legs interrupt the silence. Wonwoo looks down at the cat grinning, canines fully exposed, while laying down under him. He blinks at the talking cat and looks up.

He walks away, careful on not stepping on the cat. He will not believe anything from moments ago, he will not. It had never happened. He isn't thinking about anything right now.

“That's rude, I thought you liked cats! My friends told me so! If they lied to me because I have a weakness for attractive people, I’ll have their heads chopped— Hey! Wait up, please?”

_Nothing_ is happening. _No one_ is shouting for him. It's all a dream. He just likes cats and them having the ability to talk and process thoughts is only something he wished for.

“Nothing is happening, I am walking home with groceries and I met a cat that does not have the ability to talk.” Wonwoo murmurs to himself, staring down at the smooth snow being destroyed by his slow footsteps.

“Something is happening and I can talk and think— not as great, though, but I can.” The tabby catches up to him, swiftly walking on his right side. “I don't bite, please don't ignore me.” 

Wonwoo is wide-eyed, shaking his head, and walking faster.

“I'm a cat, you know, I can catch up with you,” It exhales a pant, “Not right now, though. Please walk slowly.” Wonwoo is not listening. Nothing is happening, a cat is _not_ talking to him.

The cat huffs and grabs onto his ankle, resulting in it getting dragged on the snow. “Hey! Stop walking!” It doesn't let go but its pleads for Wonwoo to stop is going through an ear and out the other. “Hey _asshole_, stop walking!!”

Wonwoo stops as soon as he heard the second word. “You're calling me an asshole, whatever you are? Don't think I wasn't shaken when you talked to me.” He shakes off the paws gripping on his ankle.

“Oh, you have _shmeelings_, lover boy. Thought you were just an empty shell possessed by a cat lady.” The cat thing rolls its green eyes. Wonwoo glares at it.

He walks away once again, ignoring the cat following him. He figures he dislikes this particular cat thing on the rushed way home.

Wonwoo is picking a ramen brand between ten different ones in the aisle when he hears soft padding transitioning to solid boot thumping. He doesn't look back at it and continues picking a brand, assuming that the person is only doing the same thing he's doing.

The footsteps stop behind him and there's the feeling of someone looking directly at you. Arms wrap around his torso and thumbs rub on his hips as they stay perched there, warm and surprising. Wonwoo stiffens, holding up two different cups of instant ramen.

“Why are you always so stiff, sweetheart? Also, the one in your right hand is better and more affordable than the other one.” The same voice from the other day whispers in his ear. A chin is on his shoulder, and the side of his neck is being nuzzled.

The thumbs rub soothing circles on his prominent hip bones. “Instant ramen is unhealthy, you're so thin. Wanna get some meat instead? I’ll cook.” Wonwoo sighs, looking down at the arms wrapped around his torso. He puts the pseudo-stranger’s recommendation in his basket.

“Are you the cat thing?” Wonwoo turns around, encased in the stranger’s arms, the stranger slides his hands down inside both of Wonwoo's back pockets and squeezes his ass. Wonwoo's cheeks color a deep red. “Hey—!” 

“D’you consider that as an affirmation?” The stranger grins up at him for a bit and winks at Wonwoo. 

“If you just want to get in my pants, I won't let you.” Wonwoo scoffs, the stranger’s hands still in his back pockets and warm against his jeans.

“That's not it, love. I don't want that.” Cat-Stranger smiles kindly at him, teeth showing and all that. There is a possibility that Wonwoo finds this peculiar stranger very attractive and the chance that he’ll agree to everything he says is very high. But he's dead-set on provoking said stranger, who just barely missed the cruelty of getting charged of harassment. 

“What do you want, then? You have ten seconds to answer in a paragraph, a minimum of five to a maximum of seven sentences.” Wonwoo challenges, face forcibly blank.

He doesn't say anything, only smirks. Wonwoo feels very aware of the hands rubbing his sides now.

As a form of revenge from the ass squeeze, Wonwoo wraps his arms around the man’s neck, pulls him extremely close, and toys with the hairs above his nape. Little did he know that he's only making things easier for the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> please humor me at @lsmbsk on twt!!!


End file.
